


Open Your Heart

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Lyna will find a way to change Solas's path, but to convince him she must speak to him. She can't find him in waking, and in the Fade he is usually far too guarded for her to find a way in. But even ancient Dreamers can slip sometimes, and she finds her opening. She knows he won't let her in again, but she must try. Var lath vir suledin.





	Open Your Heart

She found him in the Fade during the rarest of occurrences; he was not paying attention to his surroundings, allowing himself to drift in the currents of dreaming. It gave her the unique opportunity to weave his dream for him and convince him, for just a moment, that it was reality.

Lyna knew that there was every chance that Solas would figure her out before she was able to learn anything or make any headway in her ultimate goal, yet she couldn’t turn away the opportunity. After all, it was not her goal to disrupt his plans, only to include herself in them. For this, she had to remind him what it was like to be with her, how good they were together if he only relaxed and allowed their relationship to blossom.

The dream she wove included concepts from his own mind, things she had no knowledge of. It was the trickiest part, getting in to see what she would need without alerting him to her presence. Using a technique she’d learned by watching him, she somehow managed it and completed her dream weaving.

The scene was set, Solas sitting at his desk in his hideout, an incredible crystal window just before him letting in the light from the moons and a mage light hovering at his elbow to let him continue working through the night. The papers he was hunched over were ones that currently sat on his desk, likely under his cheek as he slept. He did not notice the change when she dropped him into the dream and followed him in.

“Making progress?” She asked, coming up behind him and resting her hands on his shoulders. It didn’t feel quite right, the material of his shirt subtly wrong in the Fade, but his muscles were smooth and strong and his skin was warm and supple. She began kneading his shoulders just because she could and heard him groan gratefully at her touch. He sat back, one hand reaching up to cover hers.

“Very little,” he admitted wearily. She bent and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s late,” she observed. He chuckled softly, just a little.

“So it is,” he agreed, his face still turned away from her. She didn’t like that, needed to see him, so she curled a finger under his chin and turned his face towards her. Gently, as though she would scare him away with her touch, she kissed his brow.

“I think it’s time for a break,” she whispered. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed and a soft smile curved his lips. Dark circles ringed his eyes and he seemed to have lost weight since she last saw him in waking, but he was still exactly as beautiful as ever. “Won’t you come to bed with me?”

He sighed and opened his eyes, and she pouted at him when she read the refusal in his gaze. “Vhenan, I have much to do before morning,” he told her. She slid into his lap, straddling his legs and keeping him from his desk. He stared at her, bemused and slightly confused by her boldness. “You know this is important, my love.” But his voice was growing low, rougher, as she lowered herself so that her hips hovered just over his, her heat radiating to him.

“Of course it’s important,” she murmured, staring at his lips. “But surely you can take just an hour or two off?”

He chuckled, but the sound was dark, tempting, tempted. “Would such a short amount of time truly satisfy you, vhenan?” he asked her, amused. She pouted again.

“For now,” she pressed. She gave him no more time in which to protest and claimed his lips with hers.

He gasped slightly, and she did, too, the taste of him exactly as she remembered it. He tasted of sugar and wine and clean water, and she eagerly plunged her tongue into his mouth. He chuckled again as he allowed the kiss, his hands encircling her waist as hers encircled his shoulders. She kept herself firmly in his lap as he attempted to gently remove her, refusing to budge.

“Vhenan,” he tried to protest, but she swallowed the sounds. He tried again to speak, to tell her to let him work, but she only kissed him harder. He could have removed her easily, could have picked her up and tossed her from the chair, and they both knew it. It wasn’t a question of strength, as he was the physically stronger; it was a question of will, if his desire to deter her was greater than her desire to stay and kiss him until he lost himself in her. It had always been thus between then, his strength to act against her will to convince him. In the end, his only true defense against her had been to leave her vicinity before her will could overcome his once more.

She kissed him like she was dying, or he was, like it was their last moment together. She kissed him in all the ways she knew he liked best, her fingers tracing the long points of his ears and her nails scratching lightly at his scalp until he shivered beneath her. She kissed him to remind him of how good he could feel if he let her in.

His will bent to hers again, and she’d known it would if she could only have the opportunity, and he kissed her back just as thoroughly. His hands on her hips stopped attempting to push her away and instead pulled her closer. He pressed her down on his lap until his erection rested between her legs, hard and hot between them. He shuddered as it made contact with the damp heat seeping through her smalls.

She pulled back and broke their kiss reluctantly only when she was struggling for breath. She rested her forehead against his for a moment, pressing lazy kisses against his cheeks as he held her. He was trembling slightly and she wondered why, if he sensed that something was off yet. She knew it wouldn't be long.

“Open your heart to me, Solas,” she whispered, ghosting her lips across his. He shivered. “Let me in and I will never abandon you.”

He froze, and she knew. He’d figured her out. She quickly rummaged through the dream, taking all the relevant information from it that she could. He would expel her from his mind soon.

“You cannot be here,” he murmured, his hands tightening almost painfully on her waist. “How..?” His fingers became claws on her skin as he realized. “This is the Fade.”

She smiled sadly, not betraying the pain of his grip. “It is a rare day when you are the one who has figure that out, rather than me.”

His expression of surprise became a grimace of pain as he clutched her ever tighter. “Is it you?” he whispered desperately. “Vhenan, is this you? Or merely an illusion? A spirit?”

“Oh, Solas,” she breathed against him, melting into his arms. “You know it is me. You would have figured out where you were much faster otherwise.”

“But why?”

She shook her head slowly. “You know why, vhenan,” she told him softly. “Let me into your heart, Solas. Come home to me.” His pained expression became agonized as he forced his fingers to release her. He seemed to age ten years for every inch of distance he forced himself to put between them.

“I cannot,” he said, sounding as though he were sentencing himself to death with those words. “I cannot bring you into this. It is not…” He stopped and drew a deep, shaking breath. “I cannot,” he said again, and she felt him begin to push her out of his mind, away from his dream, out of the Fade altogether.

She fought him, but she knew he was the stronger Dreamer. She could delay only a few seconds, long enough for one last vow.

“Var lath vir suledin. I will find you, Solas.”

His sharp intake of breath followed her into waking.


End file.
